Colors
by L.X.ie
Summary: There has been a meeting of the colors. It's that time of the year again, deciding who gets what color but... they get a little off topic... CS IKS PS LGS "He- he's just a friend!" "To Leaf her face heated up with embarrassment and anger. 'NO' Her hands slammed on the table. 'Why would I like Ash? I just like the color blue'" (she really does) Oh, just read it. It's not half bad
1. Chapter 1

A redhead with sea-green eyes pounded on the table with her mallet, using it as a gavel. "Order in the court!" she shouted.

The small chatter died down between the other three girls. Two brunettes and a blunette looked up at her. The brunette with the light blue eyes grinned happily at her friends; the other one with bright, green eyes rested her cheek in her hand smiling lazily. The blunette rested her hands in her lap but sapphire eyes lit up with anticipation.

Misty crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes roamed the round table at her companions. "Okay, now that I have your attention. We are here to discuss colors." She held up her index finger, her chin angled up. "More specifically: _our _colors."

May clapped, gleefully. "I'm so glad that we're _doing_ this! We all need a change."

Misty smiled. "Okay, role call… Red." May waved. "Pink." Dawn raised her hand briefly. "Green." Leaf flicked the hand she wasn't resting on. "And I'm yellow. Is there anyone that doesn't want to let go of their color?" No one raised their hands.

"I'm thinking green. Leaf, would you give me your color?" May asked.

Leaf stretched. Her arms collapsing behind her head she responded. "Of course, May. You don't need to ask. We'll only argue if we want the same color. I've actually been thinking of blue."

"Well I think that I should have blue." Misty butted in. "I'm a _water_ trainer. And water is blue so…" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well when you look at the sea, it's more of a blue-_green_." Leaf joked.

"I think I'll go with purple." Dawn blurted.

They all looked at her. "_Purple?_" They chorused.

Dawn blushed. "Yeah. Is that so bad?"

Leaf rested her chin in her hand and mused. "Hmm… well, when you think about it, she does seem like a purple."

May's head tilted a bit, looking at the girl seated next to her. "Maybe. Maybe a light purple. Like lavender."

Misty smirked she had to go about this casually. "So why purple Dawn?"

A hand fluttered in the air. "Ooh, no real reason. I just like purple. Dark purple! It would go better with my hair." She added quickly.

The other girls understood what Misty was going at and devious smiled crept on their faces. "Really, Dawn?" May sweetly asked, with an undercurrent of mischief.

"Yes Dawn. _Reaally?_" Leaf drew out. "Are you sure the color just doesn't remind you of someone?"

"Someone with purple hair?"

"Someone that you met on your travels?" Misty added.

"Someone like Paul?" They all said.

"May just wants green because it reminds her of Drew!" Dawn shouted, pointing at May.

May gasped. She opened and closed her mouth like a magikarp but not sound came out. "Wh-what?! That. That. That. That's not true! Not true at all! Nuh-uh!" She shook her head vehemently. Her hair flying in her face. "He- he's just a friend!"

Misty and Leaf were grinning cheshire cat grins while Dawn had a relieved look, glad she got out of the limelight.

"May, be honest." Misty cajoled. "Green reminds you of Drew. His hair is green for goodness sake. What other reason to want the color green?"

May looked around frantically, looking for something to distract them with. "What about you two! Ash wears blue all the time! Does that color remind you of _him_?!"

"It's true! Ash is always wearing blue!" Dawn exclaimed.

Mist turned to Leaf on her left and looked at May across from her and back again. "You like Ash?" she yelled. She saw Leaf's face infuse with a telling red.

To Leaf her face heated up with embarrassment and anger. "NO!" Her hands slammed on the table. "Why would I like Ash? I just like the color blue!" She threw her hands in the air. "What about Misty? She wants the color blue too!" Her comment was ignored.

Misty looked at Dawn at her right and Dawn shared a look with May on hers, having a private conversation that Leaf doesn't understand. They all were mistaking her blush for something more. "You like Ash!"

She grew a fiercer blush. "No! I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"For crying out loud I don't like Ash!"

"Well it seems like it!" Misty accused.

"I don't!"

"You do!" Misty shouted back.

"I don't like Ash! I like Gary!"

Silence.

May had her fists to her mouth, eyes wide and Dawn's expression was shocked and quickly turning to glee. Misty looked suspiciously relieved.

Leaf's face flushed with pure embarrassment. "Forget it. I'll just take May's color red." With as much dignity she could muster she got up and walked out the door. She paused and tilted her head to the side like she was listening for something. She glowered and turned back.

She walked right up to Misty and took her mallet. Misty was about to protest but stopped when she saw the look in Leaf's eyes. She watched her walk deceptively calm to a wall that split two rooms.

Dawn, Misty, and May all watched Leaf with curious and befuddled faces. No one spoke. They barely breathed.

Leaf took a deep breath in and shouted to the heavens. "MISTY LIKES ASH!" She brought back the mallet and used all her strength to strike a poster that said 'Become a  
Coordinator' decorated with a picture of a contest ribbon on the wall.

"OW!"

"Ah!"

"The heck!"

"Mew, Leaf!"

Misty stopped the enraged protest in her throat and May and Dawn stopped their shouts short when they heard the cries of pain. They even ignored the small dent in the wall that Leaf made.

"That better show you not to mess with me, Oak!" Leaf shouted at the wall. "I hope that all of you get permanent ear damage!" She threw the mallet on the ground making it bounce once and left.

May blinked and walked to the dented wall. She looked up at the poster and, without remorse, tore it down. Revealing two peepholes the size of quarters. She peeked through one and saw the boys, each holding their right ear, wincing.

"Drew!" May grabbed the abandoned mallet on the ground and ran to the next room. The remaining two girls quickly figured out that the boys were spying on them and sprinted after May. The boys, hearing them ran out the room and down the hallway with the three girls on their tails.

**A/N: Yeah, this was totally random. I don't know, in each fanfic each of them had their own color (and since Misty wears yellow I say her 'original color' is yellow) and this came out of my brain.**


	2. Chapter 2

A purple headed teenager crossed his arms impatiently waiting for the rest of the guys to show up. Why he even came he doesn't know. The boys invited him to mess with the girls because they were having their annual conference (what the heck does that even mean? And what in the world do they even talk about?) and so they took the room next to theirs, showed up early and now they're (more so Gary and Ash) finding a drill for peepholes.

Ash came running in with a drill followed by a sauntering Drew. Gary was by, what he calls, the 'Perfect Spot' because it's hidden by a poster with a white pattern that when the light is on it's practically translucent.

"Finally Ashy-boy. Took you long enough." Gary said as he plugged the machine in and started drilling a hole.

Ash pouted. "Hey, you try finding a drill in a Pokemon Center. I was almost to the hardware store before I decided to check the shed out back." he said over the loud noise of the drill.

Once Gary was done with two holes, careful of not piercing the poster and blowing away the dust, he was about to start a third hole when he heard the door in the next room open and the inane chatter of the girls filtered through the wall.

He made the guys quiet down so he could hear them better. They huddled around the two holes in the wall... well Ash hunched next to Gary, Drew came over but stayed back a bit, and Paul stayed where he was leaning against the table in the room. They heard a loud smacking of a mallet and Misty's voice calling out different colors.

Ash smiled at hearing Misty argue about who gets the color blue with Leaf.

_"I think I'll go with the color purple."_ Dawn's blurted to keep from a fight happening with blue.

"Purple?" Three voices chorused.

As Ash and Gary continued to hear where the conversation of Dawn liking the color purple going they shared a look and gestured Paul to come over with eyebrows raised and amused devilish smiles.

Paul scowled and walked over. "What." He whispered as a precaution.

_"Someone like Paul?"_ He heard that loud and clear. What are they talking about him for? He narrowed his eyes.

_"May just wants green because it reminds her of Drew!"_ Dawn's voice was loud enough so it could be heard by said grass-head who was standing back but then practically rocketed forward. Two shocked faces gaped at Drew who situated himself between them.

"What did she just say!" he whisper-shouted.

"Shoot, May likes Drew." Gary quietly chuckled and clapped Drew on the shoulder. "That's some luck you have there."

_"He-he's just a friend!"_ Drew grimaced at that.

_"May, be honest."_ They heard Misty cajole. _"Green reminds you of Drew. His hair is green for goodness sake. What other reason to want the color green?"_

_"What about you two! Ash wears blue all the time! Does that color remind you of him?!"_ May diverted.

Now Gary has always prided him on being smart. He helps his gramps in the lab, he can do large math equations in his mind, and he can remember that Leaf wanted blue and that May and Dawn were technically taken by their respective boys. He put two and two together and came up with frillish. He was struck dumb. No way that Leaf, his Leaf, could like Ashy-boy!

_"You like Ash?"_ The outraged and dumbfounded voice of Misty directed towards Leaf.

Blood was roaring in his ears, he reached across Drew and pulled Ash's face towards his own. "You better hope that blue's her favorite color, Ketchum." he snarled.

Eyes wide and leaning across Drew's lap Ash raised his hands in the universal 'don't shoot' signal. "Leaf is like a sister to me! Never would happen!"

Drew slapped his hand over Ash's mouth because he used a normal volume for indoors. "Quiet!" he hissed. They waited but slumped in relief that the girls didn't hear.

_"You like Ash!"_ They all yelled.

_"No! I don't!_" Leaf defended.

_"Yes you do!"_ Again, all the girls.

_"Don't!"_

_"Do!"_ They must share a brain.

_"For crying out loud I don't like Ash!"_

_"Well it seems like it!"_ Just Misty this time.

_"I don't!"_

_"You do!"_ Misty shouted back. It was a personal battle over Ash's heart.

_"I don't like Ash! I like Gary!"_

It went quiet. The kind of quiet where in movies you sense something's going to happen but don't scream until the zombie jumps out and eats the protagonist's friend's brain.

Gary was slack jawed and released Ash from the stranglehold. Then he smirked. "I always knew she wanted me."

He didn't whisper.

"Shut up, Gary." Ash mumbled.

They waited but didn't hear anything from the girls. Even Paul was getting curious and put his ear on the wall with the rest of the guys. Why were they so quiet?

_"MISTY LIKES ASH!"_

And their eardrums died.

A loud boom-like sound resounded in each of their ears. They could practically hear their eardrums bouncing around in their heads.

"OW!" Ash clamped on his ear.

"Ah!" Paul stepped back, both hands over each ear.

"The heck!" Drew fell over on his buttox.

"Mew, Leaf!" Gary complained and crab-walked back.

_"That better show you not to mess with me, Oak!_" Leaf's shrill voice pierced their sore eardrums. _"I hope that all of you get permanent ear damage!"_ A stomping of feet and a slammed door.

They just sat there rubbing their ears to get the ringing to stop until they hear May's outraged cry. "Drew!" Then they knew they were in trouble.

"Shoot! The girls are going to kill us!" Drew exclaimed.

"Run!" That was Ash as he bolted out the door. Not knowing what else to do the rest of the guys raced after him with the girls hot on their heels.

**A/N: I almost forgot about One-Shot Wednesday! I know I could have continued but I was really lazy and I'm gonna do dat later. :P**


End file.
